Unstable
by thelast.thingido
Summary: Regina is having the hardest time trying to control herself with the unstable magic of Neverland, and Snow is absolutely not helping. Regina/Snow.


an: Old fic/ tumblr prompt/ Set right after 3x05, and there's probably plot errors, but I'm lazy and impatient. Also, no beta, sorry. A prompt from an anon for Snow to be tied up, and I decided to fail miserably at that. I hope the abundance of smut makes up for that. I'm so terrible at writing short little one shots, that it physically hurts my soul. Snow Queen hurts my soul.

* * *

Neverland.

I knew immediately that this would be harder for me than the others. Not just because my son had been abducted and is danger, not just because I was surrounded by a savior with an inferiority complex, or the two hopeless idiots that spew nothing but hope.

It was the magic.

The magic in this place was unpredictable. It was unstable, and dark. And for a person like me, that was the worst combination. I could feel it trying to pull at me, in a million different ways at once.

It was all I had to hold it together on this island, with an immortal teenager laughing at us in the distance like we're children. Rumple was gone, doing better than I was, surely. I never had the self-control that he did, and he reveled in that fact often.

Though I found calming moments here and there, anything I could to stay focused and distracted, as I walked away from the camp and into the forest. I had no fear of getting lost, the energy from our group shining in good cheer for small victories. We had talked to Henry, seen his face, and Charming and Hook returned from their endeavor alive. Unfortunately. I took another calming breath.

They should have their moment, I supposed.

I should have had Henry.

I've suffered for it, and I've fought for it. I deserved it more than some blonde who tossed him away when he was a baby—

I closed my eyes tight against the thoughts. They won't get me anywhere. I had to think good, happy thoughts, like the rest of them. To be more like…the woman stumbling in the woods towards me, loudly whispering my name, through stifled giggles. I've suffered for it, haven't I? Must I suffer Snow drunk off rum?

A heavy sigh caught her attention, jerking her head in my direction and smiling, even as she fought with a tree branch that was in her way, stumbling once more towards me. Finally we stood face to face, and my face did not show amusement at her interrupting my attempt at calming my nerves.

"I found you." Snow spoke, though she didn't look particularly worried, only proud of her own accomplishment. The tone and cocky smile on her face annoyed me, and her words reminded me of her and her husband's victories, which annoyed me more.

"Even when you're not meant to." I said with a warning in my voice that I doubt she picked up on, though the girl had always been smart. She always was a quick learner, and I didn't particularly like the way her glossy eyes were studying me, all shine and green and deep. I turned away towards the view of darkness and trees, and literally nothing else.

"Don't be angry at me." I heard Snow's voice, small and sounding young behind me, and a rush of sensory memory hit me so hard it made me take in a sharp gasp. When she was small and young, and I caught her spying on me when I was practicing my magic. I almost killed her then, just to save myself. I was so angry. All the time.

"When am I anything else?" My voice shook with a different timbre of a different land, before a quick cough cleared it from my throat and head. It was this Island. I had felt so unhinged since I got here. The magic is unstable. Perhaps this wasn't even real, maybe Snow was only an illusion, some trick of my mind, reenacting old dynamics that no longer held the weight that it once did. But I felt Snow's hand, hot and gentle, reaching out for my hand, and it was only because of the burn from the contact that made me jerk out of her grasp. More a scared flinch, rather than an act of defiance and anger. She could tell the difference, of course. Those shining green eyes.

"Today was a good day." Snow went on with a hopeful smile, once I was stuck looking at her, my body still half turned away. "You should focus on those—"

"You should not be wandering these woods in your state. Good days can become bad, quick enough."

It would be a delay we wouldn't need. She was an inconvenience I've always despised, watching me still. A quick jerk of my head towards her, while I forcefully softened my morose features that had her hopeful smile turn more genuine.

"Go back to the camp, and get some sleep." Snapping and yelling at her hadn't got me very far on this island either, so I tried for a kinder approach, and immediately remembered how much it just spurred her towards me, and immediately I regretted it.

"We were celebrating…" She tried to reach for my hand again, so I crossed my arms until her arm dropped. "It wasn't the same without you." With a roll of my eyes, I looked away.

"My parties usually revolved around me thinking you were finally dead. Always found a way out of that, though." Nine lives, just like a cat, as I felt her watching my face too closely this whole time, with something familiar shining in her eyes, I remembered that she had the dangerous curiosity of one as well. "I won't be walking you to bed, so go on."

I took a few steps to urge her on, but she didn't budge, so it only made me practically walk into her.

"You're so pretty."

The bluntness of her statement shocked me, but I'd be damned if I showed it. It still shocked me, like a punch in the gut, or a sinking, or a—her eyes shining, and her intentions not hidden well. I wasn't sure what to make of it, but Snow looked as though it was some kind of long overdue confession, and of course it wasn't. I was, and I knew she thought so, which made this sudden thick tension between us confusing and unnecessary.

"Leave." My words were just as blunt, but sharp and left no room for argument. Dark eyes piercing into green. This conversation needed to end.

I moved to turn my back to her once more, but she followed my movements, forcing me to face her, and an angry sigh comes out of me at that.

"Tell me you've thought of me." And the anger inside me just grew at that. Snow knew well enough what our place was with each other, and it was nowhere near a place where I would tolerate such a disgusting display of narcissism from her.

"I think about Henry," I snapped, maybe a little more harshly than I feel, but the girl was thick at the most inopportune times. "I think about how you're living your happy ending with your prince, while my son is abducted. That's what I think about, Mary Margaret." With the look on her face at that, I knew I didn't deter her efforts, I only made her angry as well, perhaps it was the disgusted tone at a name I gave her, one she still lets them call her.

Perhaps this island was effecting her as well.

Because I didn't know what had caused this sudden affection—no not affection, infatuation—this intense velocity in which she came at me with the moment we were alone. Maybe it was the incident with the lost boy's heart, or the fight on Hook's ship…or her saving me from Greg Mendell. That must have been it. It must've sparked something inside her, but I'd do well enough without a naïve princess idolizing and romanticizing her step mother. I much prefer an infuriating bandit with a martyr complex towards the Evil Queen. She was so much easier to defeat that way. On my door step, begging for death instead of begging for–

"You would watch me all the time."

Her words shook me out of my thoughts, made me look away, because I was watching her.

"I was plotting your demise." The clarification did nothing to deter her, of course.

"All the time, Regina." She stepped towards me and I stepped back. "During dinners and dances, sitting in dress fittings when you weren't needed." I felt my face flush, and tried to remember back then, but nothing stuck out. I ignored her so often, for so long, but there were times when I would obsess over her and everything I hated about her. "Do you think I didn't notice?" She grabbed my hand again, and I snapped it out of her hold to grip her wrist harshly, holding it between us, red settling deep in my dark eyes.

"You arrogant little bitch." Snow looked taken aback by the harsh hiss of an insult. "You think with all I suffered in that castle, I had any time to let my eyes wander on you?" Her father's child indeed. Always thinking of herself, thinking that her want for something gave her rights to put her hands on me without permission. Suddenly, my grip on her wrist tightened enough to have pain flash against her face.

"You truly don't remember anything." I hissed, my old accent from a hell I was raised in coming back out in spades.

Maybe I needed a little control after everything, after insult and injury and torture, after having so much power ripped away from me so suddenly, maybe I couldn't stand Snow White looking at me like she knew what I was thinking and that she wanted to kiss it better, and all those idiotic things like true love and fate and everything just working out in the end if we stay good and held hands.

It made a hot, sharp feeling of anger flash through me, because of this selfish, spoiled princess, and all I've suffered, all I've lost—my son was missing and she had the audacity to focus my attention on her.

"Suddenly, you look at me like I'm still saving you from horses, but we are here for a reason." Magic came out of my hands before I even realized it, pushing her with a faint purple glow, her body being jerked back and against the closest tree. A gust of wind got knocked out of her, as I stalked towards the idiotic princess. "All of this, it's your fault." Snow tried to stand straight and gain footing, so with a wave of my hand vines and roots sprouted form the branches of the tree. Flowing easily and moving quick to wrap around her wrists, tight and taught. "I never once forgot that." Another twitch of my fingers, and her arms were raised by the force of the thick vines, wrapping tightly against the tree and stretching her almost off the ground, the heels of her feet lifted slightly.

The magic flowed so easily here, when it was angry and violent—when it was dark. This island. It was marvelous.

I slowly stalked over to her, like a hunter to prey, reveling in the feeling of sparking purple at my fingertips.

"You remember me now?" The dark voice came out of me like a coming storm. "That woman who destroyed your life?" Once in front of her, my hand raised to trace lightly at her partially exposed collarbone. "That wanted to open your neck with a blade?"

"You never did though." Is the only response, strong and smug, thinking she could see right through me, and it infuriated me. I needed her weak, and I needed her scared—

"Always pushing,"

I needed her whimpering under me—

"And pushing…" My hands gripped at the blouse and camisole she wore tearing it like paper, the magic on my hands making it so easy, making my head clouded, because I swear to god I heard her moan once I did.

"You're scared of me now, aren't you?" The knuckles on my hand were white from the tight grip I still had on her ripped clothing, eyes searching her face for something. I don't see what I expected, but a part of me liked what I saw none the less.

"Regina…" She whispered, trembling without fear.

"No," I whispered back, leaning my face in closer to hers and watching her eyes move to my lips. "No, of course you're not." Because she never was, not nearly as much as she should have been. My sight trailed down her neck, hands opening her already open shirt a little more, seeing the white bra, as her only covering. Snow's skin was flushed and bumps rising from the cold air. The swell of her breasts jerking with the intake of her shaky breathing. Seeing her body stretched out and bound, shirt ripped and mouth open, it made a moment of clarity hit me, the fog of this cursed island lifted enough to realize what I was doing, though no epiphany could make me want to stop. Still…

"Tell me to stop." I said—I ordered, despite the shaking in my voice, a different sort of rage swelling inside me. The kind that brought a wet heat and it had been so long since I felt it—

"Tell me to stop." I repeated, only to be greeted by silence once more. Only to allow my sight to stay on her body, her pants riding lower against the slight strain of her body, and a light birthmark on her full hips that I shouldn't know was there. But I did.

I remembered back when there was more dark magic in my veins than blood, and more blood on my hands than not. I remembered using those who served me, using their bodies to give me a release that was almost as satisfying as watching Snow White die. So I thought of her under me, her face replacing theirs, because there wasn't a time then that I thought of anything besides her.

"Regina…" She whispered, breathless.

My infatuation of her was then though, but my clarity was starting to slip, her enamored green eyes pulling me back in. She woke something up inside me, just as something was awoken in her, something old and possessive. This place, it was unstable, and now, so was I.

Dark eyes snapped back up to pin her with a glare, and I could smell the magic coming off of me, and the arousal coming off of her.

"Tell me." I practically growled, and she practically moaned,

"Please."

One finger hooked itself on the front of Snow's white bra, pulling enough for her to arch her back towards me slightly. A smirk grew on my face at that.

"Please, what?"

"Do what you want." Was the response, with purpose and meaning that ran deep between us. To finally do it, to finally get it over with. She's asked for death before, but now she's asking for me. I never did want to kill her, deep down. I wanted her suffering. Perhaps she's begging for me to finally be as honest with myself as she is with herself. Perhaps it's the fog of this island, but I never did want to kill her, deep down, where I felt the heat coiling in my stomach. I wanted her.

Before the realization even fully formed in my head, before I could even try to stop, a spark of purple magic coiled around my finger, burning only at the cloth it was holding. Snow's bra snapped and hung open, causing Snow to give a surprised gasp and pink cheeks that shined like her eyes.

I felt a very controlled state of awe at the sight of her practically half naked, both hands raising to push her clothing aside as much as possible, to get an unhindered view. I was sure that I looked wild eyes and out of control, but I didn't feel it in that moment, the one I spent staring at her frustratingly perfect body. And she was beautiful. It was part of what I hated about her, and it was part of what saved her. That beauty inside her that made me just weak enough not to snap her neck a thousand times over. Soft and flawless skin, supple breasts, all taunting me and tempting me at the same time. It was a bitter victory, to finally have her vulnerable to me in this state. But a victory none the less.

The heat came off of her in waves, soaking into the skin of my palms as they moved over her hips and tracing each of her ribs. Fingertips moved along the quickly pebbling skin of her pink nipples, her shallow breathing bounces them gently towards my hands, and the teasing was all either one of us could stand. My hands quickly cupped her breasts fully, gently squeezing and feeling its peaks press against my palms. Snow moaned at the action, and it made me close the space between us, pushing my body against hers, my hands trapped between us, our breath trapped among the short distance between our mouths.

"They'll notice you missing."

She leaned her head towards me as much as her state would allow.

"Let them notice." She replied with a distracted whisper. I clicked my tongue at her, playfully scolding, twisting my wrists to capture her nipples between my fingers.

"Let them find you?" My fingers pinched and pulled, just enough for a hiss of pain to be sucked into Snow's lungs. I couldn't bring myself to feel bad about it. "Let them see me for what I truly am?" A monster.

She held my stare for a moment.

"Let them see me for what I truly am." Mine.

One hand released her breast and was replaced with the back of her neck, as I gripped it hard, and my feeling of control was gone a while ago, the anger in my words brought my teeth out.

"It drove me crazy to see him kissing you." With that, I heard her let out a sigh of relief.

"It always does."

Then she was kissing me.

I didn't want it to be soft or lingering, and mostly it wasn't. Mostly it was hard and sloppy, full of all the unresolved tension that the two of us created, sparking and hating, and begging and stubborn, but the inside of her mouth was addictive, and it did linger. There was a thought that struck me, once I felt myself moaning against the teeth pulling gently at my bottom lip, wondering if this was what David felt every time, if it was even just a fraction, the way her soft lips pulled the air right out of my lungs, and made me feel weak all over, if he had this every night—

I ripped my mouth from hers harshly, her breathing just gasps while mine hit her neck, kissing and nipping gently at the soft pale skin, the straining tendons, my hands moving over her body, down her sides and up again.

"Please…" Snow was begging already and I chuckled against her shoulder, begging for more—for everything.

"'Pretty' and 'please's don't get you everything, my dear." A sudden twist of my wrists that were on the waistband of her pants caused nails to dig into the skin of her flesh, and she whimpered beautifully at it. "It certainly doesn't get you me."

My mouth moved lower, over her collar bone and between the swell of her breasts, tongue snaking out to trail a path of moisture along her chest. I took one of her nipples in her mouth and reveled in the sounds of her trying to stay quiet, quiet enough at least not to draw the attention of the entire Island. My tongue flicked out at the pink peak of her breast, teeth scraping and it made her start to shake against my mouth, so sensitive to every touch and taste, and bite. What a delightful torture for her. I should have done this sooner. One hand replaced my mouth, as I moved over to get just as much attention to her other breast.

Snow was begging again, and I was smiling against her, releasing her nipple from my mouth with a soft pop. I could get lost in that, I could get lost doing this, lost with her in this place where no one finds us, and it's just heat and power and control. All those things that I've missed so much.

Yet, control seemed to be a distant concept, because my mouth was on hers again, kissing her, dominating her in a way that even she couldn't keep up. I was surprised she hadn't passed out yet, because I wasn't letting her go to breath, and I should have done this sooner. I had no patience left, my hands scrambling for the button of her pants, undoing and opening them just enough to slide my hand under the waist band of her underwear.

We both shared a moan at the feeling, the drowning sensation that my fingers now had, two of them sliding against her swollen clit, wet enough to make the sound of it echo between us. I slid them farther into her folds, moving them inside her, marveling at the fact that she was so tight, clenching against me like a vise. My eyes look to see her pulling tight against her binds, muscles tensed and flexed in her arms.

"I like you this way, dear." I whispered against her mouth. "Helpless, and desperate…" A sharp nip at her bottom lip, then at her chin, and she was struggling just to keep her eyes open, her body rocking against my movements. "It makes me want to keep you." Snow moaned and started to shake at that, and I smiled while I moved my lips against her ear. "You'll destroy yourself regardless, why not do it with me between your legs?"

My thumb started to rub tight circles against her clit, a little harder each time, as her body reacted more and more, tensing and humming against my hand, feeling floodgates open as she came hard, my other hand going over her mouth just in time to muffle her crying out my name.

I took my time feeling out her aftershocks, gently stroking my fingers through her heat, before pulling the soaked digits away, and sucking her juices off of them, one by one. I hummed at the taste as she moaned at the sight, my other hand waving slightly and releasing the vine's grip on her wrists, let her arms fall and taking a moment to steady herself on shaky legs. Another moment later, my fingers were clean and magic made her cloths stitch back together and look just as it did before. Her eyes shined at me, like nothing and everything just happened. I felt myself sighing.

"You should have no trouble falling asleep now." A smirk settled on my lips. "Unless sleeping next to your husband would keep you awake with guilt."

It was almost as if she didn't even hear me, moving towards me with a sure step and pulling me into a kiss. I didn't want it to linger, but it did, and it was soft and slow, and it hurt. When I felt her hands move up start pushing my blazer off my shoulders, I forced myself to shrug out of her grasp.

"Don't…" I tried to sound stern, but it only sounded broken. "You got what you wanted."

"I only ever wanted you to be happy." Snow said as if it was so clear to everyone else but me, as if I was so dense. This naïve princess.

"Happy with you. There is a difference."

She considered my words, moving in my space slowly, her hands settled on my hips, and I allowed it even though I shouldn't have.

"Was it so wrong?" The whisper came as her face disappeared in the crook of my neck. "So selfish of me?" My eyes fluttered for a moment while lips started to kiss gently at the soft skin she had found.

"Yes." I replied simply, without accusation or anger. Just simply, because simply; it was.

She was pulling at me again, switching our positions, and the gentle moves of her body against mine allowed for it, as I felt the bark of the tree press against my back.

"I could make you happy…"

And then Snow went on her knees in front of me, big and wide eyes on me the whole time, looking up to me.

"Please, let me make you happy."

That was all I could take—just the image of her kneeling in front of me, just the mere idea of it—my god, I was done for. My head started swimming, so it fell back against the tree I was leaning on, closing my eyes and letting out a groan as I did. I felt her quickly start working at the button of my slacks, and it was dangerous—so dangerous. My level of arousal peaked so quickly, making my legs feel weak, making me think ridiculous things. Things that involved her and only her, violent possession and false love, because something this good could drive a person like me mad.

I wasn't the only one, apparently, as desperate as Snow was pulling at the waistband of my pants roughly, removing the material to give her room to work. I finally looked back down at her, and as if she knew, her eyes were back on me, just in time to see her fingers curl around the top of my underwear, my stomach jerking with each shaky and shallow breath. Suddenly it was a moment Snow decided to take her sweet time, pulling the material down my legs at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"I could change my mind, you know." I snapped, with a clenched jaw and a breathless tone.

"You won't." Snow stated, completely sure of herself. Even on her knees in front of me, even tied up to a tree, she thought she was completely in control. She thought she held all the cards, and she could turn the tables at any moment—

Suddenly, her head dipped down between my quickly spreading legs, her tongue running through the wet heat of my folds, and I was gasping at the action, hips jutting forward. The tip of her tongue brushed against my clit, and I whimpered as my mind drew a blank of all previous thought. It was almost as if she was testing out my reaction over and over, her mouth repeating the movement, and it was torturous, the signs of my need growing each time, until she finally moved in to stay, tongue roaming to circle my core, and then moving back up and sucking and pulling at everything she could reach.

Any experience she may have lacked, she made up for in enthusiasm—in the fact that Snow White had her head between my legs. That thought alone caused a shot of arousal to shoot out from my core and through my body, heating me and driving me crazy. My hand reached out and ran fingers through her hair, gripping at whatever I could grab.

"I miss your long hair." I gasped, sounding weakened by my need, causing her to break away from me for a moment.

"You're the one who cursed it short." Her lips were shining when she smirked up at me, mouth wet with my taste and I groaned loud at the sight grabbing at her head and pulling her against me again. I moved my leg over her shoulder, heel digging into her back to pull her even closer. My hips started to rock against her face, when she pulled away again, just enough to lose the focus and feel her breath hit the wet skin.

"You taste amazing."

"Snow…" My frustrated voice cut out, despite my means to form words, and demands, and things that would lead me to an end.

"Yes?" She asked with a false sense of innocence, and it was a fitting tone for her, because shortly after she was pushing and curving a finger inside me, slowly moving in long deep thrusts. My body acted as if it was starving for her fingers, arching off the tree and rolling my hips against her hand. "Were you going to say something?"

"Fuck…" I cursed instead, wanting so bad for her mouth to stop making unnecessary noises, and be back on me. Instead I felt her wet whisper against my inner thigh, moving another finger inside me, and I whimpered quite pathetically.

"You're so wet."

I looked down at her, almost in physical pain at this point, the sexual frustration made a darkness cloud over my eyes, because teasing only goes so far with me.

"I won't beg." It wasn't a sharp tone, but a serious one, one that had a finality to it that was not up for debate, though it only caused confusion to lace her features.

"I would never ask you to." And before anything else could be added to the heavy weight that had started to settle between us, her fingers moved twice as fast, as she wrapped her lips around my clit and started to gently suck. It made me just melt all over again. The added sensation made my body start to shake, and I would have been grateful for the added support of my leg over Snow's shoulder, if I could form any thoughts besides the fact that my leg was over Snow's shoulder and she had me spread open for her—inside me—and it was about all I could take. More cursing and incoherent praises, and my shaking body tensed against her never tiring mouth, finishing on her fingers.

Eventually, some focus should have settled in me, but everything just kind of blurred, my nerves hummed and tingled, eyes shut and hard bark digging into my back. I felt her start to stand in front of me, body still close, hands gently roaming over my bare hips. My eyes open finally to look at her, and that shining green.

"Regina." My name, and the way she said it, the way she always said it, with such pain and reverence. As if every time she was able to speak it aloud was a blessing and a punishment all at once. "Tell me you thought of me…" We watched each other for a moment, distracted by each other, until she dipped her head to brush her lips along my jaw line gently, causing my eyes to flutter shut. "Did you miss me at all?" Snow whispered, and I raised my hand to gently run my hand through her hair again.

"Every moment. Why do you think I went to such lengths to keep you close?"

It was a lie, in the sense of its romantic gesture. Yet, there was enough truth for her to believe me. For her to remember our past with a little less pain. I couldn't even bring myself to regret it either, not with the way her eyes just shined at me once more. Her mind was back in the past for a little while longer, but soon enough we would both have to realize harsh truths of what we just did in plain sight, in this haunted forest, this cursed island. An immortal teenager laughing at us from a distance—

"I never thought I was beautiful until I saw the way you looked at me." Snow White, the most revered beauty in our land, the one thought to be innocence personified, only believed in those who believed in her because of me.

Her shaky confession was swallowed by my mouth claiming hers once more, in a heated kiss, pushing back harsh truths for a little while longer.


End file.
